The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Autumn Cascade’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Autumn Cascade’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera ‘K521-1-1’ (a proprietary, unpatented, unreleased Heuchera), as the seed parent, and Tiarella ‘42-2’ (a proprietary, unpatented, unreleased Tiarella), as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent Heuchera ‘K521-1-1’, the new cultivar is trailing with rust colored, deeply lobed leaves with red to brown centers rather than clumping with pink to khaki colored, shallowly lobed leaves.
Compared to the pollen parent Tiarella ‘42-2’, the new cultivar has rust colored leaves rather than green.
Compared to its sibling, ×Heucherella ‘Gold Cascade’, the new cultivar has rust colored foliage that is deeply lobed rather than chartreuse and shallowly lobed.
Compared to its sibling, ×Heucherella ‘Copper Cascade’, the new cultivar has rust colored foliage that is deeply lobed rather than red to rust and shallowly lobed.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Redstone Falls’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,394, the new cultivar has a lower, denser habit and leaves with more prominent lobing due to wider sinus on between the lobes and deeper secondary lobes.
This new ×Heucherella is uniquely characterized by:                1. red to yellow green to rust colored leaves with a dark pattern along veins and a white veil,        2. deeply lobed leaves with wide sinus,        3. a low, dense, vigorously trailing habit with good branching, and        4. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.